


Cabin fever

by leeseokmn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, Cabin Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Romance, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Snow, Soulmates, Tea, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, seokhan, seokhan get lost, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeseokmn/pseuds/leeseokmn
Summary: “Hannie, do you see that?” Seokmin points out, dragging Jeonghan closer to whatever he can see. “Jeonghan, look! A cabin,” Seokmin gasps. Sprinting towards the building, it’s the most energy they’ve had in hours.The cabin is homely inside but there's only one bed and there's two of them.





	Cabin fever

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 5am I don't know what i'm doing anymore.
> 
> anyways, i kinda based this off that one episode of meteor garden. if you know, you know. also, this is based off ofd japan :)
> 
> okay, enjoy :) perhaps

“Hannie hyung, hurry up! You’re walking _so_ slow,” Seokmin whines as he grabs Jeonghan’s wrist, tugging him. Jeonghan’s feet lug through the thick snow, he’s already tired. Seokmin on the other hand, let’s just say he’s an endless bundle of joy. Jeonghan doesn’t mind though. He finds Seokmin incredibly endearing, he likes Seokmin’s little habits like his little bounces up and down from being so excited to the way the edges of Seokmin’s mouth creep up into a ‘brighter than the sun’ kind of smile. Not to mention his eyes that form a similar ‘brighter than the sun’ smile too. It doesn’t seem possible but it is. However in conclusion, Jeonghan just likes Seokmin. Seokmin is an energy booster for Jeonghan and he gives him that extra kick, which he needs often.  
“Seokmin-ah, can’t you slow down for hyung? We have to try complete this task.” Jeonghan moans, his lips forming a pout. Jeonghan is shivering too, he’s never been a fan of the cold.  
“The task?” Seokmin questions.  
“Minnie,” Jeonghan laughs loudly “have you already forgotten the reason we’re even out here walking through this god damn snow?”  
“No hyung, I was just having a lot of fun with you. I remember the task,” Seokmin beams, hoping Jeonghan believes him but he knows Jeonghan sees right through him. _The task_. Something along the lines of… And it’s gone. Seokmin is embarrassed that he’s already forgotten the meaning behind this whole adventure through the snow. He really was having too much fun.  
“Hannie…” Seokmin sighs.  
“We have to try find 5 flags in the woods and bring them back to the other members to get food tonight,” Jeonghan giggles, he’s no fool. Seokmin’s the only fool here.  
“Ah, this is a lot of fun right? I mean, filming One Fine Day? It’s fun.” Seokmin smiles, trudging further into the woods, further away from the path.  
“Yeah, it’s good fun Seokie.” Jeonghan smiles back and Seokmin is satisfied.  
“I’m glad I’m doing this task with you,” Seokmin chuckles, he’s so sappy sometimes.  
“Me too, Seok.” Jeonghan replies, still tired. If not more now. Seokmin continues dragging Jeonghan through the snowy woods, not having a single clue where they’re going. Jeonghan’s too tired to say anything at this point. He just lets Seokmin lead them both deeper and deeper into the weirdly dark woods. Seokmin doesn’t really notice how dark the woods are getting, he continues stomping through the snow while singing a song every now and then. Seokmin and Jeonghan are holding hands now, Seokmin’s hand _somehow_ slipped down into Jeonghan’s while walking. Seokmin being unaware of his surroundings, hadn’t noticed. Obviously Jeonghan was aware, but he didn’t bother to let their hands separate. Maybe Jeonghan’s too tired and cold to let go but maybe there’s another reason stopping him from letting go of Seokmin’s pleasantly warm hand. He isn’t entirely sure.  
“Jeonghan, I’m bored. Let’s play a game.” Seokmin begs, holding one of Jeonghan’s hands in his and swaying them side to side. A clever tactic. There’s nothing Jeonghan wants more than to say no at this exact moment in time but he finds it overwhelmingly difficult to turn down Lee Seokmin. He’s just so _cute_. The pair still haven’t found a single flag and they seem a lot further from finding them than closer. This task really isn’t going well at all.  
“Okay, what game?” Jeonghan smiles, but he feels beaten. Seokmin doesn’t respond he just starts running away, laughing as he goes. Sighing heavily, Jeonghan knows what he’s got himself into. Starting to run, he edges closer to Seokmin with every step. The snow is heavy against his feet but Jeonghan is a lot more athletic than people think. Yes, he gets tired easily but he actually quite enjoys exercising. Seokmin quickly stops in his tracks and turns to face Jeonghan with a huge smile on his face. Then suddenly, they’re both in the snow, Jeonghan’s body on top of Seokmin’s. Laughing uncontrollably, Seokmin stares at Jeonghan who looks slightly frustrated but ultimately, shattered. Watching Seokmin laugh eventually makes Jeonghan break and he joins in. They both lie there in the snow, bodies pressing against each other, laughing like idiots.  
“Hey! That was your fault!” Jeonghan laughs out, Seokmin is finally calming down.  
“You should have been looking where you were going, hyung.” Seokmin teases.  
“Ya!” Jeonghan yells, hitting Seokmin’s arm lightly. While pushing his body up off Seokmin, he crashes back down as Seokmin pulls him back onto him. They’re quiet this time, simply staring at each other. Jeonghan studies the details of Seokmin’s face. His little mole, his pointed steep nose, his perfectly defined lips. His eyes linger on Seokmin’s lips a little too long and Seokmin notices. Seokmin stares at Jeonghan’s eyes then he shifts his eyes to Jeonghan’s lips. Sensing Jeonghan edge closer, he prepares. Closing his eyes slowly at first but then he springs them open as Jeonghan jumps up off Seokmin’s body and begins walking away deeper into the woods.

 

Walking quietly into the woods following their intimate stare off, you’d assume the atmosphere is awkward. It’s far from it, Seokmin’s too frightened to feel awkward around Jeonghan. His hand slips into Jeonghan and he intertwines their fingers together cautiously, watching Jeonghan’s expressions as he does so. They’re now deep in the woods and it’s dark. They’re alone and most likely _lost_. The camera men aren’t anywhere to be found. _”Did they even come on this task?”_ Jeonghan wonders. He’s too cold to think properly.  
“Jeonghan, I’m scared.” Seokmin mumbles, he’s shaking. Jeonghan slides his thumb back and forth across Seokmin’s hand, hoping to relax him slightly.  
“We’ll be okay, let’s try get back mm?” Jeonghan replies, trying his best to remain calm for Seokmin. Continuing through the woods, they’re really lost now. Following behind Seokmin was _not_ a good idea. Maybe they’d have found the flags by now and be back in the warmth of the house with the other members, probably eating the finest barbecued Korean beef and kimchi or something. But they’re not in the warm comfort of their home, they’re lost in this stupid never ending wood. How did they ever get this lost? At this point, there’s little they can do other than continue trudging through the thick snow. There’s no phone reception but that doesn’t matter anyway, they don’t even have their phones on them. They’re both freezing, their clothes slightly damp. Seokmin releases whimpers every now and again, he’s not so energetic. He’s scared, cold and unhappy. But despite all that, there’s no one he’d rather be lost with. He’s always been extra affectionate to Jeonghan. Meanwhile, Jeonghan has always had a big soft spot for Seokmin. They enjoy each other’s company and they value the time they spend together. Their _dates_ are fun and there’s a countless number of them but they both remember every single one. That’s just how they are. Maybe being lost together isn’t _so bad._

 

“Hannie, do you see that?” Seokmin points out, dragging Jeonghan closer to whatever he can see. “Jeonghan, look! A cabin,” Seokmin gasps. Sprinting towards the building, it’s the most energy they’ve had in hours. Jeonghan inspects the building before locating the door.  
“Watch out,” he says before kicking at the door to open it. He’s too weak at this point. Stepping forward, Seokmin reaches for the door handle, twisting it. The door opens with a squeak and a laugh escapes Seokmin. Peering in carefully, they decide it’s safe to enter. The cabin is quite homely, not a dirty unwanted place like you’d see in a film. There’s a fireplace with a sofa facing it, a single bed with a large plaid blanket on it and a small stove in the corner with a rusty looking kettle. This is their home for the night, it’ll do. Luckily, there’s some wood and matches next to the fireplace. _“How handy”_ , Jeonghan thinks.  
“Take a seat, I’ll try get this fire started.” Jeonghan orders, Seokmin obeys. Placing wood in the fireplace first, Jeonghan strikes a match and the wood catches a dream.  
“Thank god,” Jeonghan whispers. He twists to see Seokmin curled up on the sofa, shivering. In a rush, he grabs the blanket off the small bed and takes it over to Seokmin. Jeonghan squishes up on the sofa next to Seokmin in front of the fire. He wraps the blanket around the both of them and Seokmin snuggles up closer. The cabin is dark but the fire works just fine. They can’t complain, this is all they have now. And each other, of course.

 

The two rest lazily against each other, trying to share their heat evenly. The fire begins to go out and there’s not much wood left. Jeonghan thinks of the worst at this point. Seokmin somehow still has his head held high, he’s happier now. It amazes Jeonghan.  
“Jeonghan, are you happy?” Seokmin asks abruptly.  
“Right now?” Jeonghan responds.  
“Yeah, right this moment...” Seokmin pauses then his voices goes small, converting to a whisper “With me?”  
“I’m always happy with you, Seokie” Jeonghan smiles, tapping his finger against Seokmin’s pointed nose.  
“That’s not what I mean, Hannie.” Seokmin whispers, his warm breath tickling Jeonghan’s neck purely because they’re _that_ close to each other.  
“Then, what do you mean?”  
“Don’t you wish you were trapped here with someone else?” Seokmin sighs, he’s doubting himself again.  
“Seokmin-ah, what have I told you about doubting yourself?” Jeonghan replies, lifting Seokmin’s chin with his cold hand. “You’re the best, Seokmin.” Their foreheads find their way to each other. Everything feels hot for a second, a change from their previous frozen state. Seokmin extends his hand up towards Jeonghan’s chest and he rests it there, just above Jeonghan’s heart. He likes feeling Jeonghan’s heartbeat but something’s different. Jeonghan’s heartbeat is faster than usual and it gets faster and faster and _faster_.  
“Jeonghan hyung, your heart is beating so fast right now.” Seokmin gasps, Jeonghan’s cheeks flare up and he stands up without hesitation.  
“I’ll add more wood to the fire, you can take the bed.” Jeonghan says, he’s clearly panicking.  
“Won’t we be warmer if we both stay on the bed? Plus… there’s only one blanket.” Seokmin hints, he doesn’t really want to be alone tonight. It’s too cold, he tells himself. Jeonghan twitches, avoiding eye contact for a while as he collects his thoughts.  
“You’re right,” he says eventually. Jeonghan begins adding more wood to the fire, his body feels incredibly hot and it’s not because of the flames, he concludes.

 

Seokmin is already tucked up under the blanket by the time Jeonghan is done with the fire. He looks so cute with his eyes popping up over the blanket. Jeonghan can’t help but smile. While scooting over, Seokmin pats the bed inviting Jeonghan to join him. Squeezing his eyes shut first, Jeonghan clambers into the small bed with Seokmin. They both lie there flat for a while, staring up at the ceiling.  
“We’ll get cold if we stay lying like this,” Seokmin whispers. He feels Jeonghan shift awkwardly next to him. The atmosphere is sort of weird, very weird for Seokmin and Jeonghan anyway. “What’s the matter, hyung?’  
“Me? Oh, nothing.” Jeonghan mumbles, he lies. Jeonghan’s never really one to open up, Seokmin knows that.  
“You’re being weird. Did I do something wrong?’ Seokmin sighs, he’s upset now.  
“What? Of course not, Seokmin-ah.” Jeonghan responds, he can’t decide whether he’s lying or not. Seokmin doesn’t reply this time. He just lies there staring at the ceiling until he gets bored, so he closes his eyes. Jeonghan is still awake, oddly. His thoughts consume him for a while.  
“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says finally.  
“What for?” Seokmin asks, opening his eyes and turning his head to face Jeonghan. Throwing his body, Jeonghan turns onto his side so he’s facing Seokmin. Their faces are inches apart. Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.  
“I’m being weird, right?”  
“Mm, this isn’t my Hannie. Where did he go?” Seokmin jokes, his eyes peeling up into a smile as he giggles brightly.  
“Come here,” Jeonghan concaves, grabbing Seokmin and pulling him into a tight hug. Their faces are comfortably close. Just like earlier on in the night, they study each others faces carefully. They linger on each other lips too long again. Seokmin watches Jeonghan’s lips delicately as they begin to open.  
“I don’t know what this is but I like it,” Jeonghan whispers softly before taking a deep breath “I like you.” Seokmin is still watching Jeonghan’s lips, he’s infatuated at this point. Cheeks burning up, he smiles.  
“I know,” Seokmin whispers back. Slowly closing the gap between them, their lips touch. Softly at first but then more passionately. There’s a need to it on both sides. Seokmin’s hand reaches up to cup Jeonghan’s cheek as they kiss. Seokmin feels the weight of Jeonghan on his chest, Jeonghan is now above him kissing him like it’s the last night of their lives. Maybe it is, they’re desperate to make it special just incase. Their bodies touch softly during the kiss, exchanging heat. Seokmin’s hand slowly slides down Jeonghan’s body, finally resting on Jeonghan’s waist. Slipping his hand carefully under Jeonghan’s shirt, he feels the warmth radiating from his body. He absorbs the heat and pulls Jeonghan closer. They’re both secretly gasping for breath but this moment, _this moment right here_ is irreplaceable. Nothing makes more sense than this. Their lips separate for a second as Jeonghan sits up to remove his shirt, Seokmin copies him. Their shirtless upper bodies meet again, along with their lips and everything is perfect. They can’t think of anywhere they’d rather be than lost and stuck in this snowy log cabin in the middle of the woods. Their other clothes follow the path of their shirts until there’s nothing more left to remove.

 

It’s cold again, the fire has died out, Jeonghan and Seokmin just lie there clothesless on the small bed, exhausted.  
“They say you stay warmer like this,” Jeonghan whispers, stroking Seokmin’s soft hair.  
“Mm… They’re either right or you’re extra warm.” Seokmin whispers back, twirling a strand of Jeonghan’s brown hair. Jeonghan chuckles, tugging at the back of Seokmin’s hair lightly so he ends up closer. Seokmin smiles brightly before placing a delicate kiss on Jeonghan’s lips again. Their lips separate but their legs remain intertwined. Jeonghan's finger begins making circular motions on Seokmin's palm, tracing all of the lines and marks as if he's attempting to read him more accurately. Meanwhile, Seokmin just lies there watching Jeonghan become endorsed in stroking his hand. Eventually, Seokmin begins tracing Jeonghan's facial features, starting at his jawline then up to his lips, then over his nose until he finally settles on Jeonghan's cheeks. Jeonghan's cheeks feel a touch warmer than the rest of his body, it's nice. Seokmin watches Jeonghan doze off into a slumber, he eventually falls asleep too but only after he knows Jeonghan is actually sleeping.

 

Waking to his head on Jeonghan’s bare chest, Seokmin smiles. Everything feels right.  
“Good morning,” Jeonghan grins generously, before he begins to tease. It’s too early for this. “So, what are we today? Best friends or best friends with benefits?”  
“Neither,” Seokmin scowls, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“Then tell me, Lee Seokmin.”  
“I’d rather show you,” Seokmin squirms before planting a quick kiss on Jeonghan’s tender, kiss bitten lips.  
“I’m not sure what that means…” Jeonghan continues.  
“Stop teasing me and be my boyfriend already, you just wanted to hear me say it. You’re so mean to me, hyung!” Seokmin pouts. Jeonghan enjoys playing with Seokmin. Sometimes he makes Seokmin do aegyo for him so he can get back into their hotel room. It’s not really a fair deal, considering they share the room but Seokmin doesn’t mind too much. He likes seeing Jeonghan laugh.  
“Alright alright! You got me, boyfriend it is then.” Jeonghan grins, he seems a little more mischievous than usual this morning. “Alright, let’s get dressed and try find our way back.”  
“I don’t want to go, I want to stay here with you forever.” Seokmin whines, he’s such a baby.  
“I wish the same, Seokmin-ah but you know we have to go back. They’ll be filing a missing couple report within the hour.”  
“You’re right… We should head back quickly.” Seokmin sighs, hopping out of bed accidentally forgetting he’s completely bare. Jeonghan chuckles as Seokmin yelps, it’s because of the cold air. That’s right, _the cold air_.

 

They finally leave the cabin behind hand in hand but they take the memories with them. It’s ridiculously cold outside, it was much better in that tiny bed. They retrace their track by following the two sets of footsteps in the snow. It takes a lot longer than anticipated, they really _were_ lost. They still feel miles away, they hope they’re miles away. They don’t want their time alone together to come to an end. But they know it’s coming. They continue walking, lost in conversation with each other. Everything feels special to them, it is special. Recognising the sound of Soonyoung’s voice in the distance, they pick up their pace but keep their fingers intertwined. They’re running now, running back to their members who probably didn’t sleep a peep out of fear. Coming out of the clearing of the woods, they notice the members and their manager stood outside the house with faces coated in fear.  
“Seokmin! Jeonghan!” Soonyoung yells, noticing them approaching before the others. “Are you okay?” he blurts out as the other members begin crowding around the couple.  
“Yes, we’re okay.” Jeonghan confirms, smiling brightly. He glances to Seokmin, then down to their intertwined hands, then back up to Seokmin and nods. “We got lost but Seokie found us a cabin to stay in for the night, there was a fireplace to keep us warm too.”  
“I was so worried about you two idiots,” Soonyoung says “But I’m glad you’re safe. Who the hell let them go alone? Are you all insane?”  
“I’m sure they sorted some things out,” Joshua laughs, hinting towards their hands. “Who confessed first? You’re both so oblivious…”  
“Shut up Shua, you’re so annoying.” Jeonghan says, trying to hide his laughter. “Anyways, if you’ll excuse Seokmin and I.”  
They wander off back to the house, their hands don’t part for a second.

 

Sitting at the end of the bed, Seokmin smiles at Jeonghan.  
“What are you smiling at?” Jeonghan asks, his eyebrows furrow together. Approaching Seokmin, their foreheads eventually meet, followed by their eyes, followed by their lips. Words don’t need to be spoken at this moment. It’s enough for the both of them. Their night may be over but they both quietly know that that was just one of many to come. Everything is sweet, their hearts are full. This is what it feels like. This is what it feels like to be with your _soulmate_. And if this is love; this is what it feels like to be _in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the biggest mess on the seokhan tag but . anyways stan seokhan theyre married


End file.
